<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alec Lightwood and the Portal by AlecIsSilver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985649">Alec Lightwood and the Portal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecIsSilver/pseuds/AlecIsSilver'>AlecIsSilver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sort of), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Dolores Umbridge Bashing, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, F/F, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Adopt Madzie, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Sweet Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecIsSilver/pseuds/AlecIsSilver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a warlock attack, Alec and Madzie land in Hogwarts at the start of the year feast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Madzie, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood &amp; Madzie, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Alec started the day he didn’t expect to encounter a rogue warlock with vendetta against Shadowhunters. Things between Shadowhunters and the Downworld since Magnus married Alec and the pair adopted Madzie and began rewriting the accords. So when Alec was attacked on his way back to the loft with Madzie, he was shocked. </p><p>His first instinct was to protect Madzie. When Alec saw the warlock open a portal beneath Madzie’s feet he dove and both fell through. Alec hugged Madzie to his chest as they fell and landed on a table and a fork started digging into his back. </p><p>Alec’s eyes closed on impact but immediately opened when he felt the air being dragged from his lungs. </p><p>He sat up with Madzie across from him, looking around in a panic. Alec turned Madzie’s head towards him as the couple hundred people in the room struggled to breathe. </p><p>“Hey, Mads,” Alec said softly, “Look at me. Just breathe. Remember what Papa said? In and out.” Alec exaggerated his breath for Madzie to mimic.</p><p>Eventually it became easier to breathe and Alec wrapped his arms around Madzie. He murmured reassurances he tried to gather where they crash landed. </p><p>He saw four long tables lined with dark robes as people began to recover. Blue, green, yellow and red decorations stood amongst everyone. He glanced towards the ceiling and saw the night sky. It immediately clicked where they were and he sighed internally. </p><p>Following their unexpected arrival and consequent near suffocation, the room exploded as people started aiming their wands at the pair still sitting in the middle of the table. Alec suddenly felt magic flood his veins. </p><p>This magic was different from Magnus, Madzie or Catarina’s magic. It didn’t feel like he was borrowing it but like it was his own. At the moment all he wanted to do was protect Madzie until he could explain everything. He would figure the rest out later. </p><p>He tried using the magic in his veins. He thought Protego and a blue shield surrounded Alec and Madzie just as red beams of light flew at them. The lights stopped almost as soon as they started when Dumbledore shouted, “Silence!”</p><p>The Great Hall immediately fell silent. “Now then. Would you care to explain what has just transpired here, Mr…”</p><p>“Lightwood-Bane, sir.” Alec responded as he made his way off the table between two redheads and Madzie still clinging to him.  He stood facing the head table. Dumbledore and McGonagall stood appraising him curiously while Snape and Umbridge glared. </p><p>Umbridge cleared her throat but Alec ignored her. “Sir,” Alec started before he was interrupted. </p><p>“Perhaps we should take the half-breed elsewhere,” Umbridge said in a sickly sweet voice and eyeing Madzie’s gills distastefully. </p><p>Alec abruptly turned a glare on her as Madzie tightened her grip around Alec’s neck. “Better get going then. The chance of you being anything other than at least half troll is very slim.” Alec turned from a gobsmacked Umbridge and back to Dumbledore. Alec heard a few shocked gasps and laughs before he continued. “As I was saying, my daughter and I…”</p><p>“That thing is not your daughter,” Umbridge snarled, unable to believe someone would disagree and insult her. </p><p>“Care to elaborate?”</p><p>“She’s black,” Umbridge stated as if that was reason enough.</p><p>Alec looked around and spotted a blonde girl on the ground with her feet on the bench instead. “You see that girl over there?” Alec whispered to Madzie. She nodded. “Can you sit over there with her? Just until Daddy’s done here? She’s really nice. Ask here about nargles.” When Madzie nodded again Alec set her down and watched her walk over to Luna. He didn’t until Madzie shyly asked about Nargles and Luna became talking to her. </p><p>Alec glared at Umbridge so hard it was a miracle she wasn’t six feet under. “I understand that you’re the worst type of person but keep your thought to yourself. If you say another thing against my daughter I will personally make your life a living hell.” </p><p>“You can’t be her father. You’re not black,” Umbridge sniffed superiorally. </p><p>Alec saw a few students shuffle awkwardly in their seats like they wanted to say something but didn’t want to interrupt Alec. “Why is the fact that you don’t know basic genetics not surprising? Not that it matters in this case. My husband and I adopted her. And before you say some other ignorant bullshit, yes husband. The same husband that has more magic in his pinky toe than you do in your entire body. So say something else. I dare you, Bubblegum Bitch.”</p><p>Alec took a deep breath when Umbridge didn’t respond and instead stood with her mouth hanging open. He turned back to Dumbledore to see a twinkle in his eye and his mouth stretched in a small barely there smile. Alec felt a blush crawl up his neck as he remembered his audience. “Sir. We came from another dimension. My husband is no doubt working tirelessly to find us and bring us back. If it's alright with you, I would like to stay here until he does.”</p><p>Dumbledore thought for a moment before he shrugged. “Why not? We’ll have to have you sorted first, of course.”</p><p>Alec grinned. Simon is going to be so pissed when I tell him about this, Alec thought. “If you need to.” He ducked his head when Dumbledore summoned the Sorting Hat. The hat barely touched his head before it shouted,” Hufflepuff!”</p><p>“I knew it!” Alec cheered along with the confused Hufflepuffs. Alec started walking towards where Luna and Madzie were absorbed in their own world. “My husband is a definite Slytherin. If any of you wanted to know.”</p><p>Alec stopped by Luna and Madzie, both of them now lying on the floor, gazing at the constellations on the ceiling. “Have you found any Crumple Horned Snorkacks?”</p><p>Luna gazed towards him dreamily, “Not yet. But the nargles are enjoying the chaos here.” </p><p>Alec chuckled, “That’s good. Thank you, Luna.” Madzie wrapped around Alec’s neck again and smiled at Luna as Alec stood. </p><p>“Bye, Luna,” Madzie said quietly. Alec walked to the Hufflepuff table as everyone began talking about what just happened. “Daddy?”</p><p>“Yes, Princess?”</p><p>“There are a lot of Wrackspurts in the mean lady’s head.”</p><p>Alec laughed. “Yes, she does, Mads,” Alec said as they sat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Alec made his way through the nearly empty halls of Hogwarts to the Great Hall. Madzie was in his arms as he didn’t want her to be separated from him. The pair of them had finally gone to bed the night before after a further explanation to Dumbledore and McGonagall. They had been given the rooms for guest speakers (only after McGonagall had insisted it would be inappropriate to have Madzie room with teenages boy or without her father). </p>
<p>He paused when they reached the large open oak doors and looked around. It seems as though everyone had ceased talking and had chosen to stare as though to prove to themselves that yesterday wasn’t a dream. Seconds later the room was flooded with whispers as students speculated everything about them. Alec, used to the whispers since his failed straight attempt, merely rolled his eyes before spotting a girl clad in scarlet and poring over a book. Next to her, a head of dark hair stood out amongst redheads. </p>
<p>Alec began walking towards them when Madzie spoke quietly, “Daddy? Can I go see Luna? She promised to tell me about the flobberworms.” </p>
<p>“Is she in here?” Alec asked her as he looked around towards the Ravenclaws. Madzie pointed to the blonde at the end of the table. Alec nodded and set her down. She ran to the other girl and began excitedly talking to her. Alec smiled when Luna returned her enthusiasm. </p>
<p>Alec began to make towards the Gryffindors again. No one noticed as he approached and he heard one of the redheads say, “I don’t know, mate. Seems suspicious if you ask me. What if he was sent by You-Know-Who?” </p>
<p>Alec sighed as he sat in the open spot beside Hermione and they all turned to him. “I tend not to make a habit of helping genocidal maniacs. Especially someone like Moldyshorts.” The group gaped at him for a moment before he heard a snort to his left. A boy with untamed brown hair stared wide eyed with hand clamped over his both as though he surprised himself. Alec held out his hand to the boy, “Hi. I’m Alec.” </p>
<p>The boy shook his hand and replied. “Neville. Neville Longbottom.” </p>
<p>Alec smiled at him. “Nice to meet you.” He turned to the others and offered his hand again. </p>
<p>A redhead girl took his hand first. “Ginny Weasley. You were amazing yesterday. I swear for a moment I thought you were going to hit her.”</p>
<p>Alec chuckled. “ Believe me, I thought about it.” The rest of the group shook his hand. The Weaskey twins, Fred and George, were in awe of his performance like his sister, Harry Potter grinned and Hermione Granger barely spared a minute to exchange pleasantries before her nose was buried in her book again. The last redhead still seemed suspicious. </p>
<p>“How do we know you are working with him?” he asked. </p>
<p>“I don’t know how to prove it, considering I already knew who all of you are, how to defeat Voldywart, exactly how this year will end without my intervention and that Dumbledore hasn’t told you a single important thing.” Alec replied. </p>
<p>‘How do you know that?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. </p>
<p>“It's a long story. Way too long to get into now but I’ll explain if you meet me on the seventh floor outside the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.” The group seemed to hesitate before reluctantly agreeing. With that he turned to Hermione. “I know you’re the brains of this group. Do you do anything of cross-dimensional traveling?”</p>
<p>Hermione turned to him confused. “You didn’t do this on purpose?”</p>
<p>Alec shook his head. “I was walking home with Madzie when we were ambushed by a vengeful warlock. Warlocks are the main magic users in my world. And I was asking you because I didn’t know it was possible until yesterday and I’d like to know why I’ve suddenly accumulated magic I didn't have yesterday morning.”</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. “I don’t know much. It's why I’m reading this.” She gestured to the book that previously had her full attention. “ Cross-dimensional traveling is extremely difficult. Only exceptionally powerful magic users can create the portals necessary. Still, it's easier to open portals from a magical world to another than to a non-magical one. As for the magic, I don’t know yet. There are very few references of cross-dimensional traveling as it is. I’ll see what I can find and let you know tonight.” </p>
<p>Alec nodded, “Thank you.” Alec looked around the emptying room before addressing the whole group. “Don’t you all have classes to get to?” They all groaned even as Hermione hurriedly ushered Harry and Ron away, muttering about being late for Charms.  The rest followed at a more leisure pace, all except Ginny. </p>
<p>She rounded on him as soon as the others left the Great Hall. “I have a free period now. Let’s hang out.” She grinned. </p>
<p>Alec sighed internally as they got up and joined Madzie and Luna (who also had a free period) on the opposite side of the hall. He had a feeling she was just as gossipy as Izzy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>